panda heros
by miyabimaru66
Summary: this ff may start off rough. i promise i will change it soon when i get basack to it. it starts off with a baseball game.


miyabi: enjoy

disclaimer: no vocaloids are were all creted by owner. or reapers that will be joining shortly.

On a dark night the world seemed to be all over. Everything is quiet, not one word or sound except the sound of a baseball bat smacking against the pavement. A peddling girl with abusive eyes stands there wielding the bat; she is the owner of the bat. A boy stands right beside her, a buzzing spider kid with flashing lights in his hands, he is the pitcher. It was almost sunrise now, they have been up all night playing baseball,swinging there bats and pitching throws,Naz and Rev. Naz is always the batter, no matter what her high swings and assevive power is beyond normal. Rev is always the pitcher, his strong throws catches on flames all the time when he makes a throw. These two has never been to not one ball game ever in their life. They always hang out on the outskirts of yellow town, playing with rusted pipes and scraps of wheels all around.

A barking noise blasts from the radio. Naz flinches and tosses her steel pipe into a window of an old broken down school. Rev was still dizzily aiming for the third inner route; his focus was all out of control. "-Pa-pa-ra" goes the radio. Naz slowly looks over her shoulder at rev grinning. Rev's eyes were blowing a hot steam. "Looks like they are calling for panda hero, again." Said Rev. Naz shakes her head. "There is no panda hero" she grinned and nodded in agreement. Rev looked at her seeing her mischievous grin. "I know we can become…PANDA HERO!" yelled Naz. Rev only smiled at the idea he was very against. Naz smiled back at him. "Alright, let's hit the field" said Rev. Naz looked up at him and flailed her arms. "With a bang…" she said good naturedly finishing Rev's sentence.

Yellow needles were being thrown at a dart board inside the outbox with Gumi and Yuma. Yuma yells into the Mic for more than one time. "We need our panda hero...pa-pa-pa-ra!" screamed Yuma. Gumi continues to throw needles at the dart board, each one sticks firmly onto the board as she stands behind Yuma. "There is no panda hero" said Gumi bluntly to herself. Yuma continues to yell chants into the Mic as the crowd goes wild. "If you're in deep trouble, give them a call. The whole field is covered by electric tower walls." Screamed Yuma as the crowd suddenly goes silent. It all came to them when, that suddenly came the black and white hero. In her left hand a bat was shown, she puts the bat over her shoulders. In Rev's right hand was his baseball mitt, his stand right beside Naz. She looked over to the guy crouching behind her. "I'll be taking one please, that is my request." smiled Naz.

Gumi grabs Yuma's mic and shouts into it. "There is no mistaken its panda hero! "Yelled Gumi. The crowd starts to chant for their hometown again and the baseball players that goes by panda hero. Naz stand between two different teams, neon bunnies and the rusted pipes. The neon bunnies were yellow town's team and the rusted pipes were the guest's. Naz and Rev are just standing in between the two teams, looking at their melted faces, wondering what they will do next.

A slight chant goes up into the crowd as people began to raise the neon bunnies' signs everywhere. "pa-pa-pa-ra" goes the crowd. Naz takes two practice swings on three countdowns from the crowd, before being pitched a ball. Rev throws her the ball after the countdown was over. Naz smacks the bat against the ball really fast, the ball blasts off into in the sky going the crowd as they were screaming the panda hero chant. She darts off hitting every mat she can, before making it to home. "pa-pa-pa-ra" as the crowd chanted. Naz grabs Rev's arm, they both throw their hands in the air and bows with their grinning faces.

"It all seems then we were only playing with rusted pipes and scraps of wheels all around, as if we were big kids" said Naz.

"We hated the idea that there was ever a panda hero, until we became the hero. We did our best and didn't gave up" said Rev

A tiny cat with a bucket on its head lay between the two twelve year olds as they dreamed.


End file.
